The Goblin And The Human
by Pricat
Summary: A young goblin from the Underground escapes to the human world and befriends a human but Jareth wants her to return anyway
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_This was something I came up with a while ago._**

**_I've been a huge Labyrinth fan since I was twelve and haven't written any new Labyrinth stuff in a while._**

**_A young goblin heiress is feeling lonely but leaves the Underground and enters the human world but befriends somebody who'll show her a whole new world but Jareth wants her to return to the Underground..._**

* * *

_It was a peaceful day in the Underground as a young woman with dark violet hair with sky blue eyes was wandering through the Labyrinth as she'd been living there for a long time._

_She lived in the castle beyond the Goblin City but was lonely as the other goblins and creatures didn't understand._

_But she heard laughter as she was in the Bog of Eternal Stench as somebody jumped out._

_It was her sister who was one of the Fire Gang but liked being with the young goblin as Jareth had intended for her to be the Goblin Queen but the young Fiery hugged her._

_"You okay Carls?_

_You had another dream huh?_

_About the human world?" she asked._

_"Yeah I did." she replied as a crystal appeared in her hand._

_Like Jareth, she had powerful magic but promised herself she wouldn't steal children that were wished away to the Labyrinth._

_She then saw an image of somebody as it was a human girl with hazel eyes full of warmth and love as she had long chestnut brown hair._

_She had a cat in her arms._

_The young Fiery then saw her go..._

* * *

In a house in the human world, a young woman's hazel eyes fluttered open as the alarm clock rang making her wake up with a jolt as she saw she was early but was quiet getting dressed.

Her name was Leah and she lived in an apartment in New York as she attended college but was distracted as she'd been having strange dreams about another world filled with strange creatures but wondered why she was having them.

She was humming Gorillaz as she was making breakfast.

A strange feeling was in her heart as she couldn't get the image of the girl with dark violet hair out of her mind as her sky blue eyes had curiousity and wonder in her eyes.

She was eating toast but drinking coffee.

Looking at the clock made her nervous as she didn't want to be late.

She grabbed her handbag which had her folders and mp3 player in it.

She was lucky catching the bus as she was on her way to college.

* * *

Sir Didymus was nervous seeing Jareth's young charge was opening up a portal to the human world as he knew nobody from the Underground had dared go there as humans wouldn't understand but the young goblin princess didn't care as she was lonely and wanted friendship.

He had to tell Jareth as he was her best friend and confidant as she liked hearing his stories of being a knight.

He sometimes told the Goblin King when the young goblin princess was doing something dangerous but saw her go through a portal but worried as it vanished.

He got on Ambrouis and headed to the castle beyond the Goblin City...


	2. Finding The Girl From Her Dreams

**A/N**

**Here'a more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and you should watch Labyrinth as it's pretty good or read the manga for it called Return to Laybrinth.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Jareth was stunned seeing Sir Didymus in the throne room as he had a feeling something had happened as he listened to him explain what happened.

"So she escaped to the human world?

This isn't good..." he told him.

Didymus wondered why as some of the goblins were teasing Ambroius making the dog whimper but a look from Jareth quietened them knowing he could get scary if he got mad but the blonde haired Goblin King then conjured a crystal in his hand as he was hoping it would show him the location of the young violet haired goblin princess.

He was relieved that she hadn't befriended any humans yet because it would make her want to stay in the human world.

Didymus understood but was stunned Jareth wanted him to convince her to come back to the Underground.

* * *

Leah was heading into the park for a walk but had heard things from kids in her class that a strange violet haired girl was in the park wandering around but remembered that it sounded like the strange girl from her dreams.

She then was running as she was on her college's track team and pretty good at it but was shy aboutr being popular which the other kids didn't understand.

"Hello?

Can you help me?" she heard a voice say.

She turned around but gasped seeing the violet haired girl from her dreams but she seemed quiet but wore a frilly tunic shirt with a black coat but wore a crystal necklace along with black trousers and boots.

Leah and this girl looked into each other's eyes as they felt that they were the same inside but Leah saw the strangr girl faint.

She then picked her up but was taking her back to her home with her.

But she felt like she knew her somehow...


	3. Reunited

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed this as I'm a huge Labyrrinth fan.**

* * *

Leah then saw her brother David staring at the goblin female, as he realised she looked familiar, but he knew Leah had a friend who looked like this girl, but she'd disappeared a long time ago.

_It is her, as I remember her from when Leah and her used to talk online._

_My sister was so upset when she vanished, but she'll be happy when I tell her._

_She missed her._

"David, don't do that." Leah said.

He then saw the goblin female wake up, but she looked happy.

"Leah... I missed you." she said.

Lrah was stunned, hearing this.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"Because we were best friends, before I was in the Underground." she told her.

David saw his sister's eyes widen, hugging the female and crying tears of joy.

He then saw a small smile, unaware an owl was watching them, as it was Jareth.

He knew that Carley had became Fae, but knew being with her friend again meant she mightn't return to the Goblin City.

He then sighed, as he needed to figure out what to do.

* * *

"You've been living in the castle beyond the Goblin City, for all this time?

I midssed you." Leah told her.

Carley had been telling her nakama where she'd been for a long time but she was just so happy seeing her friend but stunned,, hearing she'd been adopted by Jareth the Goblin King.

"Maybe I should sTAY WITH YOU.

Jareth wouldn#t mind if I stayed here in this world." she said.

Leah smiled, hearing this, but unaware a few goblins had heard this, knowing Jareth wouldn't be happy, as they left the human world.

* * *

Jareth was watching this in a crystal in his hand, as he was sitting in his throne in his castle beyond the Goblin city but had to make his young ward return, but was thinking of ways to get her to return but Sir Didymus knew that the young half Fae and human was happy being with her friend, knowing she didn't have a lot of friends in the Underground, but he had to tell Sarah, as he found an opening in the wall that separated the Aboveground from the Underground, but headed for Sarah's home, as he and the others normally visited the fair maiden a lot, but knew she'd be angry as she had wanted nothing to do with the Underground anymore, as she wanted an normal life, but knew Mizumi was behind this.

"I hope she's okay." he mumurmed softly.

He heard Merlin, Sarah's dog excited, seeing Sir Didymus's dog or steed as he called it, but Sarah smiled seeing Sir Didymus, as she'd felt bad for saying she'd wanted nothing to do with the Labyrinth anymore, but it had came from anger and pressure to be normal from people like her stepmother.

"Come inside, Didymus." she said gently.

He followed her inside, but was telling her about Jareth's ward and how she'd escaped to this world, but Sarah was in awe, hearing how Jareth had taken in a person that was wished away and made him his heir, but wanted to help.

"We should make sure that Jareth doesn't know you're involved.

Mizumi is jealous of you." he told her.

Sarah was curious about her, but saw Didymus leave, but knew what she had to do, heading to Leah's apartment.


End file.
